


Just best buds, hanging out on V-Day

by excerptsofanoverthinker



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excerptsofanoverthinker/pseuds/excerptsofanoverthinker
Summary: I think the title itself is enough? I felt like writing down something. I'm a very slow burner but I like Promptis. A lot. A whole freaking lot. So... since this a special day for some people... I hope you like what my prude head is creating!





	

Valentine's Day.  
This perculiar day people get crazy over chocolate, flowers and spending time with people they love. Because clearly, there are no other days in the year to do that. Spending time with people you like. Duh.

Noctis himself didn't care for that day. Not much.  
It was just... everything that annoyed him about that day. The guys in class already have girlfriends and brag about it. Stores in Insomnia are giving special sales or gifts for couples. And the media was the worst of them all, shoving all this lovey-dovey blabber down people's throats.  
It was simply forbidden to be single on this one particular day. It's like the whole society would judge you if you would even dare to have fun on that day, when you're alone. 

Now, Noctis wouldn't give a damn, if all of this was what he had to deal with. But it wasn't. Being the prince of Lucis brings a lot of publicity and gossip sites, tv shows and even magazines were talking about "The Lonely Prince", interviewing girls on the streets what they think about him, if he's hot or nawt and...

Ugh.  
This is so dumb.  
Turning off the tv remote, he threw himself into the bed, glaring daggers at the ceiling. He had to do homework, actually. But it's always hard to get him motivated for something, since the day he started realizing that people would actually care with whom he'd live a happy life together. Like... why? It's not their business, it doesn't save the world from daemons and it's just such a drag to be the talk of the city for this kind of bull. People expect him to have the perfect partner, so they can... what exactly? Feel better about themselves? Or have more gossip? Every couple has its down phases, the pressure of a royal couple is glorious gossip material!

Geez, he realized that he needs to grow up faster than other kids his age, with all of the duties this bloodline would throw at him. But picking a partner and having a decent love life? He thought that still was his decision...

A frustratingly loud sigh echoed through the room. The sun was shining, spreading the first warm rays over the city. A great day to go into town for some drink or anything. But doing that without somebody on this day would be a death sentence. For his nerves.  
But he couldn't ask Luna, since... well, obvious reasons. Iris was also out of the question. Gladio would wreck him if he finds out.  
So... what now?

It was not much longer his phone started ringing all of a sudden. Noctis grabbed it from his desk, actually straining himself up again to take a look who miht bother him. Could only be one person anyway.  
And as he assumed, it was Prompto.

 

+15 893 06841 / Chocobo Butt:  
Dude, please, PLEASE tell me you understand our history lessons? You should know what old Ignatius means by saying "Name the treacherous heath, who claimed to be the One True King", right?  
... right?!

 

Noctis didn't have a clue what his history teacher was talking about, to the embarassment of Ignis, who gave him tutoring back then. But he didn't really care for Prompto's school problems, but rather...

If Prompto would hang out with him today?  
That immediately sounded weird in his head.  
But... the ravenhead would like to skip the chores and see him. Maybe even get a nasty coffee just for Prompt's sake. Anything to get his mind of these stupid broadcaster crap.  
Maybe just ask, Noctis thought. Was never a problem. So why should it be any different, just because it's a certain date?

Date. 

Snorting and turning his head, Noctis started... blushing?  
Get your head out of the gutter, damn it. What's wrong with you? You just wanna hang out, that's all. Nothing special.  
His thumb was hanging over the keyboard, while his mind still stuck at the word 'date'. 

It's not a date!  
They'd just meet up, be grumpy about having no one for Valentine's Day! It would be fun! 

Meanwhile he texted a "Hey."  
Strong start. 

Don't make it sound weird, Noct thought. Stop thinking about that word and just ask if he wants to go to the theatre or something. Watching a dumb flick.  
Why was it so hard to just ask?

 

+15 893 06841 / Chocobo Butt:  
Dude, don't quote the wiki for that, I just wanted a straight short answer for my question! (❁°͈▵°͈)

 

That's what Noctis wanted too!

 

Damn it. Breathing. Clearing the mind. Just best buds, hanging out on Valentine's freaking Day. It's gonna be cool. Gonna be chill. Like every other freaking day.  
Now his thumbs rushed over the keyboard. Not really sure what he was typing, Noctis hit 'Send' without checking, turned the display of the phone and breathed hard.

That was probably the most difficult task he ever had to deal with.  
Gods, he felt so stupid. 

Some seconds later, he heard the familiar sound of a warking Chocobo. That was his personalized message sound.  
Noctis turned the phone back, shortly glancing at the message he texted Prompto, feeling even more stupid. 

 

+15 8962 134842 / Fishing Astral:  
Either we hang out or I'm lecturing you in fishing tomorrow.

 

Really now?!  
But... Prompto's reply didn't surprise him at all. 

 

+15 893 06841 / Chocobo Butt:  
Uuh. Sure, that sounds like a threat I cannot ignore. Please, merciful highness, don't torture with your detailed exposition about LURES. (´;ω;｀)

 

Chuckling, Noctis actually brushed off some sweat from his brow. That was so stupid and unnecessary...  
His smile was bright though. And now the typing was easy again.

 

+15 8962 134842 / Fishing Astral:  
Meet me Ebony's in around half an hour. Take your stuff with you, we can try to figure out who's that "True King".

 

+15 893 06841 / Chocobo Butt:  
Wait what? YOU, meeting up at Ebony's VOLUNTARILY??  
Must be a special day..."


End file.
